The Wrong Side of the Well
by buslimpan
Summary: In the early stages of war, Optimus can't help but wonder if this truely was for the best. : One-shot :


_**I spoke to God today, and she said that she's ashamed.  
What have I become, what have I done?  
I spoke to the Devil today, and he swears he's not to blame.  
And I understood, cause I feel the same.**  
_

The heavy thump of footsteps almost echoed in the eerie silence, unnerving me to no end. I wished for shouts, screams and cries because those meant that they were still alive. But now it was all silent. It was all dead. I stopped walking and watched the silent battlefield, feeling regret.

"It's not your fault Prime." the voice of my third in command said behind me. I didn't turn around to look at him.

"I should have prevented it Jazz. I should have stopped it sooner." I said in a low voice, almost a whisper. A few lighter footsteps than mine was heard before I felt a gentle servo on my arm. I glance to my side to see Jazz' face.

"You couldn't have stopped this Optimus. The one at fault is Megatron. It's not your fault but his." he said and I slowly nodded. He patted my arm.

"Good. You coming with me?" he said and nodded towards the way I came from.

"In a breem Jazz. In a breem." I said. He nodded and I listened as his footsteps got quieter and quieter the further away he went from me.

...

_Arms wide open, I stand alone.  
I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone.  
_

I continued to walk into the silent battlefield, walking past gray and cold frames of deactivated cybertronians. I paused as I noticed something out of place in the corner of my optic and I turned my head to look. There, amongst the empty frames was a toy for a sparkling. A toy that was held by a small gray servo. I felt my spark clench as I followed the servo to it's frame. The sparkling was rather big, probably just recently had been upgraded to a youngling frame. But half of it's frame was gone, it's faceplate locked in a terrified state with it's mouth wide open in a silent scream. I knelt down beside the sparkling and carefully lifted up it's toy and arm before settling the toy on the sparkling's chest while it was clutching the toy with it's remaining servo. I held my servo clasped over it's servo and toy as I covered it's faceplate with my other. I mumbled a prayer to Primus before I carefully closed it's mouth and softening it's features into a relaxed state. I slowly rose up and looked at the now more peaceful expression on the sparkling. I looked up to the sky.

"Is this what you planned Primus? Or have Unicron come and tainted our sparks?" I asked but got no answers. All that met me was the silence of the dead.

...

_**I heard from God today, and she sounded just like me.  
What have I done, and who have I become.  
I saw the Devil today, and he looked a lot like me.  
I looked away, I turned away!**  
_

"What is your verdict sir?" my second in command asked as he looked impassively at me. My optics trailed from him to the prisoner in front of me. A Decepticon my soldiers have succeeded in capturing. He was terrified. Not only by the situation but also by me. I terrified him.

"Prime. What is your verdict?" Prowl said once again. I closed my optics, not wanting to see the terrified Decepticon. My intention has never been to scare anyone. Where had that gone wrong?

"Prime." Prowl said with a hint of irritation. I opened my optics to look at my second in command.

"Put him in the brig. We will interrogate him later." I said and the Decepticon looked like I have just sentenced him to deactivate.

"No!" the Decepticon roared as he fought against his restraint and guards as he was transported away. I closed my optics once again in order to not see.

"I'll make sure we will get the needed information sir." Prowl said and I gave a nod. I heard how he left the room and I was alone. I opened my optics and looked onto the floor. The Decepticon looked like I was about to deactivate him personally. I looked up and saw my reflection on a wall.

"Am I really that terrifying?" I asked my reflection but I got no answer. I looked away from it before I walked and left the room too.

...

_I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone.  
Right or wrong, I can hardly tell.  
_

As I walked down the corridor my soldiers stopped and saluted to me. I could see their admiration for me in their optics. I nodded in acknowledgment and continued on my path. I came to the med-bay and I silently watched as the medics worked. There were many wounded and some would probably not keep all of their limbs. I looked away to the side in order to not to have to see them working anymore. That's when I noticed something covered with a blanket on one of the medical berths. I slowly made my way over. It obviously contained a frame under it. I carefully lifted the blanket away from the frame's upper part and I was met with the gray of a deactivated frame. I stared at the black optics that would never be lit again. I almost jumped in surprise a servo suddenly touched my servo that held the blanket. I looked to the side to see Ratchet's unreadable face. He gently took the blanket from me and carefully covered the frame again.

"We weren't able to help him in time." he said quietly, as if speaking loudly next to the deactivated frame would bring it back from the dead. My optics turned back to where the faceplate of the deactivated frame would be, now covered with a blanket.

"All these cybertronians... Deactivated. Why are we fighting Ratchet? Everyone are just deactivating." I said softly as I continued to stare at the blanket.

"We are fighting to prevent this Optimus. We are fighting because we want to be free. And if we – you – don't fight to prevent this, then no one will. Because then Megatron will just enslave our whole planet and then continue to other planets. We fight so more can survive." Ratchet said as he put a servo on my shoulder. I didn't answer because I had nothing to say.

...

_**I'm not defending, downward descending,  
Falling further and further away!  
Getting closer every day!**  
_

We had planned it for quite some time. An attack on a Decepticon city. We would annihilate everyone that counted themselves as Decepticons. The Decepticons were somewhat prepared but we still took them by surprise. As I rushed with my soldiers and killed the Decepticons I barely gave a glance at the civilians. The information had been that everyone in this city had been active Decepticons and no civilians would be present. As our assault continued I reflected on this. Were everyone in this city truly active Decepticons or were some just sympathizers? I hardly hesitated as I shot Decepticon after Decepticon.

...

_I'm getting closer every day, to the end.  
To the end, the end, the end,  
I'm getting closer every day!  
_

The city was in ruins but the battle in it continued. I fought to keep myself and my soldiers alive.

"Optimus Prime!" the voice of the warlord roared over the battlefield. I paused and looked up at my enemy. He was standing on a building, smirking down at me. I straightened up as I glared at him.

"Megatron!" I growled out and the smirk on Megatron widened.

"One shall stand-" I said as I took out my sword. Megatron did the same.

"-and one shall fall!" Megatron said before he jumped at me and our battle began.

...

_I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell.  
The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell.  
The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell._

We traded viscous blows to each other, trying to see which one would overpower the other. We were destroying everything in our path as we fought. Both of our soldiers kept out of our way, letting us handle this battle for ourselves. The battle wasn't going good for me seeing that I had already tired myself out as I had fought my way into the city. I thought I saw something in the corner of my optic that shouldn't be here on the battlefield and that moment of distraction was all Megatron needed to give me a powerful strike that sent me flying. I landed roughly on my back and as I attempted to rise up Megatron came and stepped onto my chest with an evil grin, keeping me to the ground.

"You are not getting out of this Prime." he said as he raised his sword. The sound of some debris falling down made me look backwards and my optics widened at what I saw. A youngling, hiding there with big and fearful optics. I could see that the youngling wasn't just scared of Megatron but also of me. That made my spark clench. Did it really have a reason to fear me?

"Any last words Prime?" Megatron asked smugly and my attention drew back to him. I looked up at Megatron and gave him a glare.

"No? Too bad then. I will make sure that cybtertron will remember how cowardly you were in your last moment." he said with a feral grin. As Megatron's sword fell I couldn't help but wonder if I truly was as good as I wished I was.

* * *

**AN:**** Well... Sorry if I made someone depressed o.o' I wasn't in the best of moods today so when I heard "_Wrong Side of Heaven_" by _Five Finger Death Punch_ this came out. I'm quite pleased with how it came out actually. I hope that you enjoyed reading this!**

**Edit: Please do not hit the "Follow" button for this story. This is a one-shot, meaning that I won't write anymore to this. So instead of hitting the "Follow" button, leave a review and/or hit the "Favoruite" button. Because all I can tell from a "Follow" is that you seem intrested in the concept, not if you like the story or not. That works well if the story if a chapter-story but this is a one-shot. So please, do not press "Follow this story".**


End file.
